dragaerafandomcom-20200214-history
Meta:Dramatis Personae
The following is simply a list of all characters both in the wiki, and many others that may need to be added at some point. Many of the names were cribbed from Jake Kesinger's Dramatis Personae list, which can be found here. Please add liberally to this list, and feel free to create pages (stubby or otherwise) to fill in the gaps for characters that do not yet have pages. A * Adron e'Kieron -- A Dragonlord, Duke of Eastmanswatch * Aelburr -- A member of Cropper Company * Aerich -- A Lyorn, Duke of Arylle * Aibynn -- A musician from Greenaere * Ailib -- A member of the Phoenix Guard * Aisse -- A Jhereg who works with musicians in Adrilankha * Aliera e'Kieron -- A Dragonlord, Countess of Limterak * Ambrus -- A white cat, the familiar of Noish-pa * Ambrus the Fat -- A cook in Fenario * Andler -- A Musician in Aibynn's band * Andor -- A Prince of Fenario * Arra -- A witch from Blackchapel * Arylle -- A Dzurlord who settled the Duchy of Arylle * Avin -- A bard * Awtla -- A dog, and a familiar of Brimford B * Bajinok -- A Jhereg who worked for Herth * Baritt -- A powerful Dragonlord who collected morganti weapons * Barlen -- A god, one of the Lords of Judgment * Belly -- An Iorich, and a member of Piro's band * Birch -- A Cat-centaur in Mist's tribe * Bless -- A priestess in Smallcliff * Bolk -- A táltos horse who aided Fenarr and Miklós * Boralinoi -- A Jhereg Council member * Brandy -- A Cat-centaur in Mist's tribe * Brigitta -- The consort of King Laszlo, and Miklós' lover * Brimford -- An Easterner who is a powerful witch C * Carver -- The Vallista architect who designed Castle Black * Cariss -- A Jhereg sorceress who aided Mario * Cawti -- An Easterner, the Countess of Lostguard Cleft * Chaler -- An Orca. * Chimov -- A Jhereg who worked for Vlad Taltos * Clari -- A Teckla, maidservant for Ibronka * Cor -- Jhereg who worked for Boralinoi * Coral -- An apprentice in Smallcliff * Corcor'n -- The king of Greenaere, son of Haro Olithorvold * Cowler -- A Teckla farmer in Smallcliff * Cril -- A guard in Greenaere * Cropper -- A Dragonlord Captain of Cropper Company * Crow -- A god, one of the Lords of Judgment * Crown -- A Dragonlord and sergeant in Cropper Company * Cuorfor II -- A Lyorn Emperor who banned a form of Elder Sorcery * Cwelli -- One of the parents of Savn D * Daro -- A Tiassa, Countess of Whitecrest * Dav-Hoel -- A musician in Aibynn's band * Daymar -- A Hawk who is very skilled with Psychics * Devera -- A mysterious young girl, daughter of Aliera e'Kieron * Dimma -- A servant of Tortaalik * Dinb -- Master of the First Gate in Dragaera City * Dohet -- Guard of Adron e'Kieron * Dolivar -- A Dragonlord, brother of Kieron, founder of House Jhereg * Domm -- An agent of the Imperial Surveillance Corps * Dortmund -- A Dragonlord who was a member of Cropper Company * D'rai -- A Jhereg who worked with musicians in Adrilankha * Dreen -- A Lavode * Drien -- A Dragonlord, who was both a Shaman and a warrior * Dunaan -- A Jhereg who hired Mario to kill Tortaalik * Durtri -- A sentry in Adron's Breath of Fire Battalion * Dymon -- A Teckla who lived in Smallcliff E * Eftaan -- A soldier in Adron's Breath of Fire Battalion * Endra -- An Orca, daughter of Fyres * Erna -- Chief of Discretion in Dragaera City F * Faarith I -- First Tsalmoth Emperor, began construction on the Imperial Palace * Fawnd -- A servant of Aerich * Feet -- A Jhereg who worked for Welok the Blade * Fenarr -- An Easterner, founder of the Kingdom of Fenario * Fentor e'Mondaar -- A Dragonlord who serves Morrolan e'Drien * Ferenk -- Proprieter of an Inn in Adrilankha * Fird -- A Teckla who sold fruit in Smallcliff * Firi -- A Teckla girl who lives in Smallcliff * Fornia -- Dragonlord who stole Pathfinder from Morrolan * Franz -- An Easterner who was a member of Kelly's Organization * Fyres -- A powerful (former) Orca businessman G * G'aereth -- A Dzur, captain of the Red Boot Company in the Phoenix Guard * G'mon -- The god of dreams * Garland -- A Tsalmoth who was a former advisor to Tortaalik * Geb -- A soldier in Adron's Breath of Fire Battalion * Glowbug -- A Jhereg enforcer who worked for Vlad Taltos * Grassfog -- A bandit who was a member of Piro's Band * Grayswan -- A guard on Greenaere * Greenbough -- A Jhereg who worked with musicians in Adrilankha * Gregory -- An Easterner who was a member of Kelly's Organization * Grita -- Aka Orlaan, a half-breed, daughter of Garland and a sorceress * Groff -- A bar owner in Dragaera City * Guinn -- An Iorich who was a jailer in the Imperial Prisons * Gyorg -- A Dzur, and former Captain of the Lavodes H * Habil -- A female Dragonlord, cousin of Kana * Haro Olithorvold -- The former king of Greenaere * Haysmith -- A Teckla flax-farmer who lived in Smallcliff * Henrik -- Commander of the army of Fenario * Herth -- Jhereg who ran South Adrilankha * Heth -- A member of the Phoenix Guard * Hider -- A Teckla tanner who lived in Smallcliff * Hithaguard -- A leader in the Five-Hour Uprising * Hwdf'rjaanci -- A folk-healer near Northport I * Iatha -- A Tsalmoth who was a member of Piro's Band * Ibronka -- An Easterner, Vlad Taltos' Grandmother * Ibronka (Dzur) -- A female Dzur, lover of Piro * Ingera -- Lord of the Keys * Illista -- A Phoenix who betrayed Tortaalik * Indus -- An Issola who was Minister of the Houses * Ironn -- An Orca * Ishtvan -- A Jhereg assassin who worked both for and against Vlad J * Jamiss I -- A Vallista architect who designed the Imperial Palace, and became Emperor * Jani -- An Easterner who was the son of a former king of Fenario * Janos -- Former king of Fenario, father of László, Vilmos, Andor and Miklós * Jenicor e'Terics -- A female Dragonlord who was fond of Pel * Julaska -- An Easterner who was a servant in the Old Palace of Fenario * Jurabin -- The Prime Minister for Tortaalik K * K'laiyer e'Lanya -- Former Dragon Heir, father of Norathar e'Lanya * Kâna -- aka Skinter, A Dragon who tried to reform the Empire * Karoly -- A palace guard in the Old Palace of Fenario * Kathana e'Marish'Chala -- A Dragon artist who killed Uttrik's father * Keen -- A corporal in the Phoenix Guard * Kelchor -- God of the Cat-centaurs * Keleth -- A Dzurlord who liked to gamble * Kelly -- An Easterner who ran a revolutionary group in South Adrilankha * Keurana -- A goddess, sister of Verra, one of the Lords of Judgment * Khaavren -- A Tiassa, Captain of the Phoenix Guard, father of Piro * Kigg -- Ran a restaurant in Vlad Taltos' area in Adrilankha * Kiera -- A Jhereg and a Thief. Is really Sethra Lavode * Kieron -- A Dragonlord who helped found the Empire * King László -- King of Fenario, brother of Miklós, Andor and Vilmos * Klorynderata -- A Teckla who once aided Khaavren * Kragar -- A former Dragon who is now Jhereg, worked for Vlad Taltos * Kya -- Member of the Phoenix Guard * Kynn -- A Jhereg enforcer * Kytraan -- A Dragonlord, son of Uttrik e'Lanya L * Lakee -- A Teckla who lived near Smallcliff * Lan -- A Teckla living in Smallcliff, apprentice to Piper * Lanmarea -- Captain of the White Sash Battalion of the Phoenix Guard * Lanya e'Kieron -- Dragon Empress in the 4th cycle * Lar -- Teckla who was Lackey for Piro * Laral -- A Jhereg who almost killed Khaavren * Laris -- A Jhereg boss who started a war against Vlad Taltos * Laszlo -- See Brimford and/or King Laszlo * Leen -- An Orca. * Leonyar -- Jhereg, victim of Vlad Taltos * Lewchin -- An Issola, life-partner of Shant * Liseter -- Court scribe of Tortaalik * Loftis -- Dragon of the e'Drien line, member of the Special Tasks Group * Loiosh -- A wise-cracking jhereg, the familiar of Vlad Taltos * Loraan -- An especially nasty undead Athyra wizard * Lova -- A Teckla girl who lives in Smallcliff * Loudin -- A Phoenix who was Heir, mother of Zerika * Lytra e'Tenith -- A female Dragonlord Warlord under Tortaalik, later executed M * Machen -- A Jhereg who worked for Vlad Taltos * Margit * Mario Greymist -- A Jhereg assassin, the best there is * Marish'Chala -- Dragonlord who was Warlord under Lanya e'Kieron * Mariska -- Fianceé of King László * Markon e'Lanya -- Dragonlord who was Warlord during the ninth Issola reign * Marquis of Pepperfield -- Dragon of the e'Lanya line, father of Uttrik. Was an art critic. * Master Wag -- A Teckla physicker in Smallcliff * Máté -- A servant in Fenario * Melestav -- A Jhereg who was a receptionist for Vlad Taltos * Mellar -- A crossbreed and former Jhereg Council member * Menia -- A member of the Phoenix Guard * Mica -- A Teckla who was lackey for Tazendra * Miera -- A Dragonlord, mother of Norathar e'Lanya * Miklós -- Prince of Fenario, brother of László, Andor and Vilmos * Miraf'n -- A Jhereg enforcer who betrayed Vlad Taltos * Miska -- A coachman * Mist -- A Cat-centaur who was chief of her tribe on the Forever Plains * Molly -- An Easterner, a storeowner in South Adrilankha * Molric e'Drien -- A Dragonlord, Chainman for Adron e'Kieron, brother of Morrolan * Monika -- An Easterner of royal blood in Fenario, mother of Viktor * Moranthe -- A goddess, sister of Verra, one of the Lords of Judgment * Morrolan e'Drien -- A Dragonlord, Duke of Southmoor and the Lord of Castle Black N * N'aal -- A Jhereg enforcer who worked for Vlad Taltos * N'vaan -- A Jhereg who worked for Boralinoi * Naabrin -- A member of the Phoenix Guard * Napper -- A Dragonlord who was a member of Cropper Company * Naro -- A goddess, called "The Lady Who Sleeps" * Narvane -- A Jhereg enforcer and sorcerer who worked for Vlad Taltos * Natalia -- An Easterner who was a member of Kelly's Organization * Nath -- A Jhereg who worked for Herth * Navier -- Physicker for Tortaalik * Needles -- A Teckla who lived near Smallcliff * Neera e'Lanya -- A female Dragonlord who was a member of Cropper Company * Nett -- A Lavode * Nielar -- A Jhereg who was Vlad Taltos' first boss * Nilla e'Lanya -- A Dragonlord who was Warlord during the sixth Phoenix reign * Noima -- A Phoenix, the consort of Tortaalik * Noish-pa -- An Easterner, a witch, and the grandfather of Vlad Taltos * Norathar e'Lanya -- A Dragon, the Sword of the Jhereg and later Empress * Northrund -- A Jhegaala who owned The Blue Flame * Nyleth -- Court Wizard under Tortaalik * Nyssa -- A goddess who appears as a dark shadow; one of the Lords of Judgment O * Onarr -- A master swordsman who trained Mellar * Ori -- A Dragonlord and sorcerer who worked for Fornia * Ori of Smallcliff -- An especially handsome Teckla youth in Smallcliff P * Paarfi of Roundwood * Paresh * Pel * Phent * Piper * Piro * Plumtree * Polyi * Pots Q * Quaysh * Quion R * Raf * Raiet * Rascha * Reega * Reins * Rezso * Ricardo * Roaana * Rocza * Roila * Rolaan * Rollondar e'Drien S * Sandor * Sandy * Sara * Savn * Seb * Sennya * Seodra * Sergeant * Sethra Lavode * Sethra the Younger * Shaltre * Shant * Sherita e'Terics * Sheryl * Shortisle * Sireng * Slee * Smaller * Soffta * Sorceress in Green * Speaker * Srahi * Steward * Steven Brust * Sticks * Stonemover * Stony * Sullen T * Tagichatn * Taltos * Tazendra * Teldra * Tem * Temek * Terez * Terics * Terion * Tevna * Tevyar * Thack * The Demon * The Necromancer * Theen * Thoddi * Threader * Tibbs * Tibrock * Tiev * Timmer * Tiska * Tivor * Tori * Toronnan * Tortaalik * Treffa * Tri'nagore * Trice * Tropyr * Tross * Trout * Tsira * Tuk * Tukko * Tukko the Jhereg * Tummelis e'Terics * Turvin * Tuvo U * Uliron * Uttrik e'Lanya V * Vernoi * Verra * Viktor * Vilmos * Vintner * Virt e'Terics * Vlad Norathar * Vlad Taltos * Vonnith W * Wadre * Waxen * Welok the Blade * Wensil * Wicker * Wint * Wyrn Y * Yerekim * Yinta Z * Zerika * Zerika the First * Zerika the Fourth Category:Meta